


Next Time, Play With Me

by missbirdie (timefornaps)



Category: EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, GTA V charot, M/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: luhan is bored, luhan is tampo, and most of all luhan is tigang na tigang na.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 18





	1. Don't Be Shy, Subo Some More

**Author's Note:**

> RATED R; BAWAL PO SA MGA BATA AAAAAHHHSKSKD i'm serious if you're a minor, turn back. haha ano ang KALAT PO this was originally in english but i felt like re-writing it in tagalog.
> 
> ayun po haha enjoy. nakakahiya. di pa to tapos siguro may part 2 pa, lets go rambulan na.

wala sa kanilang dalawa ang may ideya kung paano nagsimula ang lahat. 

sabado noon, medyo makulimlim pa ang langit sa labas at pareho silang walang trabaho ng jowa niya. excited si sehun subukan yung bagong larong nabili niya kahapon, gta v, bilang kasi-sweldo lang sa kanila. 

since weekend naman at wala siyang gawaing kailangan tapusin, he thought it would be the perfect time to indulge himself and have a ‘me time’. naisip din naman niyang baka tamarin na ang baby boy niyang lumabas since mukhang malakas at tuloy-tuloy ang buhos ng ulan. 

mas maaga siyang nagising than the usual, ang baby boy niya, na itatago natin sa pangalang luhan, ay humihilik pa when he got out of bed. naghimalos, nag-toothbrush, at nag-almusal ng cereal sa katamarang magluto. _mamaya nalang pag-gising ni baby,_ isip-isip niya. 

contrary sa mag-garbong pananamit ni sehun tuwing papasok siya sa office o lalabas sila, ganoon naman siya ka-simple manamit sa loob ng tinitirhan nilang condo. ngayon, palakad-lakad siya sa kusina nila na suot ang favorite grey sweatpants niya at walang suot ng pantaas. pagkatapos maghugas ng pinggan, pumuwesto na siya sa sala para simulan ang laro niya.

lumipas ang kalahating oras, at umabot na si sehun sa third mission ng laro niya. he got briefly distracted nang lumabas ang kanyang baby from their bedroom. luhan, with his bed hair and still-slightly swollen face practically jumps on him. he holds him in his lap at agad namang yumakap ang lalaki sa kanya ng mahigpit. 

“good morning, sehunnie!” bati ni luhan sa kanya, sabay halik sa pisngi ng binata.

“hi baby, good morning” sagot niya, not even bothering to look away sa nilalaro niya.

napa-ismid si luhan. _uhm? what the hell?_ matagal na nga silang hindi nakakapag date dahil sobrang busy with work, tapos ‘di pa siya papansinin? this can’t be. gumalaw si luhan sa kinauupuan niya, tinanggal ang mga braso na nakayakap kay sehun and he nudges him.

“babe, mamaya na yan. kain muna tayo ng breakfast, hm?” nagpout si luhan. 

“baby, nauna na ako kumain kanina.” 

hindi napigilan ni luhan na mag-twitch at umirap ang mata sa narinig, pati narin ang pag hampas niya sa braso ng binata. “ano? ‘di ba we eat breakfast on weekends _together_ ?! _always??_ ” diin niya. 

nakakalungkot. kung ganito lang din naman pala edi para saan pa’t naglambing siya kanina lang. hmm.

“ahh! lu baby, sorry na. hm? mamaya sabay tayo kakain, okay?” sagot naman ni sehun, with his hand rubbing comfortingly on luhan’s thigh tapos yung isa nakahawak sa remote control ng console niya. 

“ewan ko sayo!” pagtatampong sabi ni luhan bago umalis sa inuupuan and stomping his way into the kitchen. wala nang narinig na iba pa ang boyfriend niya. 

nakaramdaman man ng pagka-guilty si sehun for ditching his baby in their established weekend breakfast date, na-feel niya talagang deserve niya din naman ang me time niya, and he’s already way into the game to even realize what he’s done. nonetheless, nag-plano naman siyang mag-sorry. _last mission nalang, promise. then tapos na._ sabi niya sa sarili. 

kalagitnaan ng mission sa paglalaro, narinig niya ulit ang boses ni luhan. “sehunnie~” tawag nito. 

‘di man lumingon si sehun dahil tutok na tutok ang atensyon sa tv, sumagot naman ito agad. “yes baby?” konti nalang. matatapos na niya tong mission na ‘to at papatayin na niya ang nilalaro.

luhan, incredibly annoyed dahil napaka naman na talaga ng boyfriend niya, could only frown. sa sobrang busy niya diyan sa pesteng laro na yan, ‘di man lang niya na-appreciate ‘tong effort ni luhan na ngayon ay wala nang ibang suot kundi ang seemingly oversized white t-shirt ni sehun. sabi nga ni mareng shontelle, _‘with nothing but your t-shirt on’._

hmm, pero a wise philosopher once said _‘never don’t give up’_ and even had the words tattooed on skin permanently. kaya eto na nga. go lang ng go. 

he walks towards his man, hips swaying side to side and ang kanyang palaban na milky legs on display with the shirt he’s wearing na ang laylayan ay hanggang mid-thighs lang. yung tipong ‘pag inangat ni luhan yung arms niya eh, makikita na ang lahat ng pwedeng makita. when he gets close the other man, agad namang nag-attempt siyang umupo sa kandungan ni sehun. he lets him, pero again, ignored. _ah ganon._

medyo nafufrustrate na ang baby boy sa pagka-oblivious ng jowa niya. matagal tagal na din since naging intimate sila. it’s either busy lagi sa work or pagod na to even try. sorbang pent up na din si luhan and he thinks ito na talaga ang pinaka-best time to catch up—in the bedroom. hindi niya pwedeng palampasin ang chance niyang ma-enjoy ulit ang borta lord na jowa. ay. hihihi. 

luhan believes, na masarap talaga magpainit kapag malamig ang panahon. _and i, thank you._

“sehunnie” he calls out, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“hmm yes, baby? sandali nalang ‘to.” sagot naman ni sehun. 

nag-pout, again, si luhan. mukhang chinachallege talaga siya nitong console ng jowa niya ah. kung masaya man si sehun sa nilalaro niya dito, mas higit namang liligaya siya kung si luhan ang lalaruin niya.

“nilalamig ako, sehun” luhan whines, habang sinisiksik ang ulo niya sa balikat ng binata. pakonti-konting patak ng halik din sa leeg. 

sehun couldn’t fight the groan from spilling out. mukhang iba na ‘to ah. “luhan” tawa niya ng slight, dahil napaka-cute naman talaga ng baby niya tuwing naglalambing. “baby, what’s this? no underwe—” hindi natapos ni sehun sasabihin niya nang halikan na na siya ni luhan. tuluyan na ding ‘di napigilan ni sehun ang ungol na lumabas sa bibig nito.

in no time, naipasok na luhan ang kamay sa isa loob ng sweatpants ni sehun. dumadami na din ang mga halik na nararamdaman niya sa leeg niya. tumingin siya sa kasintahan and doon niya nakita, si luhan, looking all sorts of wrecked habang yung kamay niya eh, nakahawak na sa naninigas niyang alaga. 

“sehun, babe...ako naman laruin mo.”

🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆

tuluyan nang nalimutan ang nilalarong gta v at halos tumirik na papuntang ibang dimension mata ni sehun sa sarap. parang kanina lang eh nagmumura na siya sa hirap lampasan ng mission sa gta v, at ngayon, napapamura nalang siya sa sarap ng bibig ni luhan sa tite niyang galit na galit na. nakaupo na si luhan sa sahig, pagitan nang mga binti niyang nakabukaka na. nagawa pa nito mag-beautiful eyes pagkatapos siyang tanungin kung anong ginagawa nito, sabay subo sa tite ni sehun. 

_puta._ isip niya. matagal- tagal na din since nung last na nag-sex sila ni luhan. tulad ng isang binata, punong puno na din si sehun at parang ‘di siya tatagal sa _init_ at _sikip_.

sabay ginalaw ni luhan pataas-baba kamay niya habang subo-subo si sehun. binasa ng maigi and suckled on the tip. dinilaan hanggang umabot sa bayag and sucked on it too. walang magawa si sehun kundi umungol ng malakas, at napahawak na siya sa ulo ni luhan. 

“tangina, luhan...ang galing mo baby”

tuloy pa rin ang pagchupa sa kanya ng kasintahan. konti pa ay sasagad na sa lalamunan ni luhan ang tigas na tigas niyang tite. he took a quick glance at sehun at kita niya ang pamumula nito at pawis na pawis na. agad namang umangat si luhan para paraanin ang dila nito across sehun’s abs _._

napahinga nalang siya ng malalim. mukhang di talaga siya tatagal. si luhan naman, tuwang tuwa na nakikitang nagkakaganito ang boyfriend niya, because of him. _it’s an honor to be able to make your dick wet po, opo._

“oh, ba’t ka tumigil sa laro mo?” pang-aasar ni luhan bago siya isubo ulit. 

hindi na napigilan ni sehun. napasabi ng isang mahabang _“shiiiiit!”_ at hinawakan ang buhok ni luhan. “baby, sobrang ganda mo” puri niya and starts thrusting inside luhan’s mouth. nagsimula sa mabagal hanggang bumilis. 

“hmm babe ang laki laki mo talaga.”

maya’t maya lang ay balik naman ulit sa pag-pump si luhan sa tite niya. pulang pula na ‘to at namumutok na yung ugat. eto ang pinakafavorite part ni luhan. gustong gusto niyang nilalaro yung ugat with his tongue. he licks on it at pinaparaanan niya ng sobrang lalambot na mga labi.

“babe, malapit na ako” sehun warns. and luhan just looks straight at him habang dinidila-dilaan siya.

puta. sobrang sarap talaga ni baby niya, napakagaling pang chumupa. libog na libog na ang binata. humanda lang ‘to mamaya at hindi lang bibig niya titirahin niya, isip ni sehun.

mas lalo pang nilaswaan ni luhan ang paglaro sa ari ng jowa niya. sinubo pa ulit and relaxed his throat until he could feel his boyfriend’s crotch against the tip ng ilong niya. parang hinihigop ni luhan yung kaluluwa niya through his dick.

“fuuuuuck...baby, lalabasan na ako” 

nilabas niya sa bibig niya ang tite ni sehun at pinump ng mabilis, all while suckling on the tip.

pinutok niya sa loob ng bibig ni luhan. he sat between sehun’s legs and his dick in his mouth. sinikipan niya ang labi para walang mag-spill na tamod. hindi rin mapigilan ni sehun ang pag-ungol habang pinapanood ang baby niya na hinihigop lahat ng nilalabas niya. walang tapon. 

binuksan ni luhan ang bibig to show his boyfriend’s cum inside. nilaro-laro pa nito sa dila niya bago tuluyang lunukin. 

“putangina, luhan” halos mawala sa wisyo si sehun at parang dinala na siya sa langit ng kasintahan.

“oh, anong mas masarap laruin? yan, o ako?”

unti-unting gumalaw papunta sa puwetan ni luhan ang mga kamay ng boyfriend niya. ‘di nagtagal ay minamasahe na niya ito. “syempre ikaw, baby. round 2 na? ito naman lalaruin ko?” sagot ni sehun at pumisil-pisil pa


	2. Buksan Mo, Papasukin Ako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sure na 'to. cravings = satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umabot ako ng one week to finish this kasi parang dudugo talaga ilong ko. pero please, if you're underaged--TURN BACK NOW. if not, okay enjoy kayo. i hope maganda yung mga kutob natin for HunHan in the year of our lord, 2020. 
> 
> enjoy lang po. ^^  
> EDIT: PLEASE PRACTICE SAFE SEX. PLEASE

gustuhin mang ituloy ng mag kasintahan ang kanilang paglalaro noong umagang iyon, wala silang nagawa nang may biglaang kumatok sa pintuan. wala naman silang ini-expect na dadating, or mga kaibigang bibisita. pero napa-buntong hininga nalang sehun bago tumayo at naglakad papunta sa pintuan. ang luhan naman ay pumunta nalang sa kusina para hugasan na ang naiwang pinagkainan. 

isang delivery pala ang dumating sa kanila, mga grocery na inorder ni luhan since wala talaga silang nahanap na oras para lumabas netong mga nakaraang araw. pagkatapos kunin sa kuyang taga deliver ay pinasok ni sehun ang limang ecobag na puno ng mga pagkain at pangluto. 

“ay, ayan na pala yung mga grocery. lapag mo nalang jan at ako na mag-aayos. thank you baby” nakangiting sabi ni luhan, bago halikan ang pisngi ng jowa. 

ang sehun naman, na tila ‘di pa nakakapaggmo-move on sa pagka interrupt ng kanila _laro_ , ay pumuwesto sa likod ng kasintahan. “lu, mamaya na yan. di pa tayo tapos” bulong niya.

agad namang nanaas ang mga balahibo ni luhan dahil _oh, my god._ eto na nga. sinimulan niya pero mukhang si sehun ang tatapos. tatapos sa kanya. 

“s-sehun wait, lang malapit na to” sagot niya. he lets out a nervous laugh nang hindi man lang gumalaw ang lalaki, at mas humigpit pa ang hawak sa napaka-slim na baywang ni luhan. 

sehun was breathing heavily against his ear. kaya naman mas lalo pang kinilabutan si luhan. “baby...” bulong nito. “mas malapit na ako. mamaya na yan.” sabi—hindi— _utos_ nito sa kanya. 

halos hindi na makahinga si luhan. mula sa kusina hanggang sa kwarto nila ay hinahalikan siya ni sehun. it was rough. kung saan-saan na dumadampi mga labi ni sehun. he kissed him down to his neck, at nag-iwan pa ng napakaraming marka. hindi nagtagal at natanggal na din an suot na shirt ni luhan, pati na rin a boxers nito. 

“fuck, baby. gigi na gigil na ako sayo” bulong sa kanya ni sehun. wala nang nagawa si luhan kundi umungol, paulit-ulit. di na magkamayaw ang isip niya. kasi right now, in this moment, he can only kan-thoughts. _char._

siya din ay hinubaran ng ang kasintahan. shet, lord. bakit sobrang sarap ni sehun? minsan napapaisip siya kung ano bang nagawa niyang napakaganda in his past life para ma-deserve ang boyfriend niyang daddy na nga, eh may jumbo hotdog pa. eme lang.

nang matanggal na niya ang natitirang suot ni sehun, ‘di mapigilan ni luhan ang matulala. malaki talaga si sehun, sobra. in all areas and aspects in life. sakop na sakop siya nito when the man leaned down para laplapin na naman si luhan. basang basa na ang mga labi niya, down to his neck and chest. hindi pa din siya tinitigilan ni sehun sa pagdila at marka. his nubs felt raw na din, sa paulit-ulit ba namang pisil, kagat at sipsip ng lalake niya dito. wala na siyang magawa kundi i-enjoy ang sarap. 

“sehunnie~” he whines. “higa ka.” the other man sucks one more hickey on his chest bago mag-move to lie down. 

agad namang nag-adjust si luhan so he’s in between sehun’s legs. it’s his turn naman. hinalikan niya simula sa labi, pababa sa leeg, to his chest. doon ay nag-iwan din siya ng mga marka. 

he starts moving lower, until he reaches his most favorite part. opo. ang v-line ng kanyang napakasherep na boyfriend. ito na ata ang isa sa mga masterpiece ng universe. pinugpog ng mga halik, iniwanan ng ilang marka, bago tuluyang laruin ulit ang tigas na tigas nang alaga ng kasintahan. 

hanggang ngayon ay bilib pa din si luhan sa recovery pace ng boyfriend niya. it was like he hadn’t drain him of his cum earlier. 

“baby, turn around” sehun was panting, eyes looking dark habang inaalalayan siyang magpalit ng pwesto. 

as soon as luhan was on his knees, face right in front of his boyfriend’s raging hard cock, he went back to playing with it using his mouth. agad naman niyang naramdaman ang mainit na mga kamay ni sehun, palming his ass and pulling his cheeks open.

then, a warm breath. 

nag-clench siya. _putangina._ then, a tongue circling his rim, making it wet. he grips on sehun’s thighs and curses loudly. parang nalulusaw siya while sehun feasted on his taint.

“luhan, eyes on the prize and mouth on my cock, baby.” tila parang nakuryentehan si luhan at tinuloy na ang pagchupa sa boyfriend niya. 

sehun could feel himself getting close, but was trying to hold off. He continued tonguing on luhan’s rim until it began loosening up. it wasn’t long before luhan could feel the warm appendage slither inside his hole, and his knees buckled. 

“sehuu—ohh!!” he moans. this time, he starts stroking sehun. halos hindi na din siya makagalaw sa sobrang sarap ng pag kain sa kanya ng boyfriend. 

napakainit, at ‘di na mapigilan ni luhan ang sarili from grinding his neglected dick against the other man. he was so, _so close_ and sehun has yet to touch him. another moan escapes luhan’s mouth when he feels a sharp smack on his ass. 

“ _putangina luhan,_ get on your hands and knees. kakantutin na kita.” 

fuck. eto na nga _._ a shiver ran through luhan’s body as he got up only to lean down again and arched his back. he could feel sehun’s hands roam all over him, gently squeezing his ass. his fingers playfully teasing at his hole, and dipping in slightly before pulling back out. 

“please, sehun…”

“please what, baby?” another smack rains down on his ass cheek and his knee gives a slight jerk. 

luhan could feel his skin na lalong nag-iinit, probably namumula na dahil sa pinaggagawa ni sehun. he feels his head starting to float slightly. 

only when he hears the other man’s voice—and breathing heavily—that he snaps back to reality. “Luhan, anong gusto mo? Tell me.”

“please, ipasok mo na.”

“okay, baby. i’ll go slow?” sehun was nearing his limit too. dinig niya ang restraint sa boses nito, at ramdam na ang panggigigil ng lalaki. 

as if he’s gone delirious, napailing nalang si luhan and starts pushing back. he could feel the tip of sehun’s dick against his taint. and his hole flutters uncontrollably. “no...no. Sehun, bilis na. fuck me fast and hard... _pleas—”_

“as you wish.”

tumatagaktak na ang pawis ni sehun habang tuloy pa din siya sa paghagod against his boyfriend’s ass. sobrang sarap at sikip talaga luhan, kahit parati naman nilang ginagawa to. nagtatama ang kama at pader sa lakas ng pag-galaw nila, at tanging tunog lang ng mabigat niyang paghinga at mga ungol ni luhan ang naririnig sa kwarto. he’d lost count of how many times luhan had come untouched, but it wasn’t enough. 

not yet.

he switches from moving fast then slowing down just to hear the smaller man’s whines. he could feel luhan tightening up against his dick kaya nag-pause siya sandali.

“sehun?” he hears him speak up. groggy na ang boses ni luhan and he looked like an absolute beautiful mess. shit talaga. sehun will never get tired of watching his baby like this. he moves his hand to his throat and grips it, not too hard but just enough to make luhan’s head spin.

“hmm...sehun, ba’t ka tumi— _tanginaaa aahhh_ ” luhan arches his back higher para mas lumalim pa ang nakabaong tite sa kanya.

and so, he fucks him. hard and fast na kinailangan niyang hawakan si luhan by the shoulders to keep him from falling forward and off the bed. “shit, lu. ang sikip mo talaga, _putangina.”_

his baby was nearly gone, as in, tumitirik na mata ni luhan with every stroke he makes. 

parang nawalan na ng control si luhan with his voice. it goes several pitches higher the more he moans. “Sehun please!” iyak niya. di na napigilan ang stray teardrop sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman niya. putang puta siya for sehun. hindi na din niya alam kung anong ibig sabihin ng mga pag-plead niya sa lalaki. sehun took at it as him begging for more, and it took him 3 more thrusts to get luhan to cum against the sheets, untouched. 

by the time sehun had moved to change their position, luhan’s limbs were quivering uncontrollably. inalalayan niya si luhan so he can turn around and lie down on his back. he adjusts the man’s legs so he can sit in-between them before leaning down para halikan si luhan sa noo. sobrang tender at soft. kala mo parang di niya inaararo yung pwet ng boyfriend kani-kanina lang.

luhan kisses him on the mouth, too. and moves down to his neck. umangat siya para yakapin ang boyfriend niya and runs his hands— _hard—t_ hrough the other man’s back, leaving scratches at his wake.

“you okay lu? kaya pa, baby?”

luhan nods mindlessly, he can still feel himself na nanginginig from the intense orgasms. nilapit sehun ang mukha niya para paulanan siya ng halik sa mukha. contrary to how sehun as earlier, ngayon sobra niyang gentle. 

ginamit na ni luhan ang downtime para i-relax ang sarili, kasi yung limbs niya, parang may sariling buhay pa din at tuloy lang sa panginginig at nagti-twitch pa. grabe talaga, _lord. tabang (help)._ ganyan ang nagagawa kapag daks ang bur*t. 

it didn’t take that long to change though. before luhan could even open his eyes, naramdaman niyang inangat ni sehun both his legs at inilagay over his shoulders. tinapat ang ulo ng tite niya over luhan’s taint at ipinasok. _very, very slowly._ luhan could feel his walls stretch open (again). at masikip pa din, kahit nakailang beses na siyang tinira ni sehun. sobrang basa pa. putangina. napahinga nalang si sehun ng malalim sa sarap. he takes luhan’s hands in his at saka nag-thrust hard inside him.

“Sehun...ahh... _aah! Please!_ i’m going numb na.” luhan whimpers, ramdam niya yung bawat inch ng tite ni sehun habang pinapasok niya ito. at hindi na naman niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha down his face. he couldn’t help it. 

“you’re okay baby...shh, it’s okay. isa pa, come on. cum for me one more time.” alo ni sehun sa kanya. he lets go of one hand to hold luhan’s neglected dick, at nagsimulang i-pump ito. luhan moans kasi masyado na siyang sensitive na it’s starting to hurt— _in a good way_.

“lu, malapit na ako” he warns. nagsimula din siyang gumalaw ng mabilis, plunging his cock into luhan faster,. sinabay niya din ang paghagod sa tite ni luhan na parang rosas na sobrang pula. 

their moans got louder. and with one last thrust, he takes the other man’s face in his hands again to plant a big fat kiss on his lips bago pakawalan ang tamod sa loob ni luhan. 

“wag ka munang matulog, mahal. doon na sa kama pagkatapos nito” sehun reaches for the scrub sa tabi ng bathtub nila. kinailangan niya pang buhatin si luhan towards their bathroom to wash up dahil halos hindi na makagalaw ang lalaki. he was quivering through and through until sehun pulled his cock out of him. may kaunting tamod pang nakawala at kumalat sa bed sheet nila. 

he starts cleaning luhan first, scrubbing off the grime from sweating too much bago mag-move down to his legs and in-between. hindi naman mapigilan ni luhan ang umungol once he felt sehun’s fingers entering his hole again, para naman. ramdam niya ang mga labi ng boyfriend against his ears, and he could hear him whispering to comfort him. “shh, calm down lu. linisin lang kita.” he then starts curling his fingers up. 

_kaso._

ang kaso ay nawala naman sa isip niya that his baby was still overly sensitive from their marathon fucking. napahalinghing nalang si luhan before releasing what little is left of his cum into the water. 

“aw...baby” sehun kisses him. “that’s my good boy.”

he could only moan in reply. tuluyan na sanang makakatulog si luhan. sa pagod at sarap ba namang pinaramdam sa kanya ng boyfriend, eh sino bang hindi mauubusan ng energy; dagdag pa ang maiinit na mga kamay ni sehun that keeps roaming through his body, sobrang soothing talaga. amidst his eyes starting to droop low and his breathing slowing down, kamuntikan pa siyang masubsob sa tubig ng tuluyan when he hears sehun’s voice whispering at his ears.

“pagod ka na, baby? sabado pa lang. maglalaro pa tayo bukas.”

>:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at sabay sabay po tayo, "O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary. Pray for us o holy mother of god, That we may be made worthy of the promises"--eme lang.
> 
> huhu sori i2 lang kinaya ko...for now. i'm on twitter @zzz_universe


End file.
